The Predicaments of Nina Martin
by LuvLife4ev
Summary: Nina is having some problems. With Fabian. With joy. With her new found powers. Will she be able to master these powers, or will getting over Fabian get in her way? And will Fabian have some troubles with the dead Rufus? Sequel to Disappearance of Nina M.
1. Chapter 1: Over you

**Hi everybody! LuvLife is here with a sequel. I was reading some of my old reviews and I got a PM message too saying I should do a sequel to the Nina Martin story, so here it is!**

**The chapters will [hopefully] be much longer!  
**

* * *

**Nina**

"So Nina," says Amber, slowly.

"So Amber..." I reply.

"WHAT'S IT LIKE TO COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND HAVE POWERS?" blurts Amber, suddenly, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Amber!" scolds Fabian.

Amber's eye widen, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Dumb blonde..." I hear Jerome mutter.

I can't help but laugh at them. They are being stupid. I really don't mind them asking, I actually wanted them to ask me about it.

"What?" asks Patricia.

I bite my lip to stop myself from giggling, "It's nothing, Trixie. Just the fact that I've been waiting all day for my b-" I stoop myself from saying best. Some of these people are bad, Fabian comes to mind, "- my friends to ask me about my powers and resurrection. It's nothing..."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, what's it like?"

FINALLY! I explain all that happened to me in the last forty-eight hours to my friends. They listen, intrigued. "-And when I came back to life, I was like 'omigod! How-what-why?'"

"Wow, you're so lucky that you have powers!" exclaims Alfie, "I've always wanted them so I could blast my enemies into space!"

"Alfie!" They all shout in unison.

"Sorry..." He mumbles, shrinking back into the chair.

We all explode into laughter. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fabian smiling. For a minute, I think it's for me. My heart gives a happy lurch. That's when I realize it. It's not for me. It's for Joy. You could literally hear my heart shatter into millions of pieces.

"I got to go," I state, standing up as tears form into my eyes. He loves her. Her. Not me. Her. Before anyone could respond, I dart out of the room.

"NINA!" Amber calls after me.

I shake my head and keep running. I dash up the staircase. At the attic door, I pull my clip out of my hair and pick the lock. Then, I run up the steps and into the dusty but homey room. I can feel Sara's safety. But, there's only one other place that I feel Sarah even more. I push my eye of Horus against the indentation. I'm in!

I lean against the wall inside, taking a break. Slowly, I sink to the floor. I bury my head into my hands and cry. Cry for Sarah. Cry for Rufus. Cry for... heck, even Victor. But who I mostly cry for is me.

**Amber**

I slap Fabian's cheek after yelling her name. Nina had just ran out and only I know why. Fabian. That stupid, oblivious, chocolate-brown haired boy. He's so stupid! How can he not tell?

I storm out of the room to find Nina, leaving behind my confused friends. I shake my head in disgust at Fabian. That little cheat! Sure, they weren't exactly dating, but still! He cheated Nina, Joy and Fabina!That's three things... right?

I know just where Nina is hiding. The attic. I know this because... well I heard the door shut and I'm her bestie! I know things about her! Luckily, Nina didn't realize to lock the door behind her.

"Nina?" I whisper. "Nina?"

I hear quiet sobbing coming from the wall. The secret panel. I knock the wall. "Nina?"

"Go away!" She cries, her voice breaking at the end.

"Open this door," I order.

The sound of shuffling feet is heard. Abruptly, the panel door slides open. I squeeze into the room, just as the door shuts. I sit down next to Nina. Her eyes are blood shot, her hair is a mess and her face is red. Tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Look at me."

She shakes her head, making me sigh, "Look. At Me. Nina?"

She tilts her head up and bites her lip. "What?" She croaks.

"Fabian is a no good cheat. A liar. A jerk. A person who doesn't deserve you. He can have Joy for all i care. Because Nina, you're better than him!"

A small smile replaces the tear-stricken face. "Really? You mean that?" She manages, in a low whisper.

I nod, "I do. And so do you."

She wipes her face with the back of her sleeve. "Thanks Amber. You're the best."

I hold my head high. "I know," I reply.

She laughs a little and says, "Could you help me? You know, get over him?"

I let out an over-exaggerated laugh. "Nina, I'm the relationship guru. The love doctor. I can do anything!"

I jump up and hold my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up. She presses her locket against the dent and the door opens. I hold my arm to her and we link arms. Look out world- mostly Fabian- a new and improved Nina Martin is on her way!

* * *

**Nina**

"So, how do you want to dress tomorrow?" Amber asks as we sit on our bed.

I raise an eyebrow. "Like I usually do?"

She rolls her eyes. "No!" She shouts.

I shush her. "Shh! We have to be in bed. And why?"

"Because, to get over a guy, you have to get a new look!"

"I'm not changing my look."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

She's quiet after that. We sit in silence.

"Are you?" She asks quietly, after a while.

"Am I what?"

"Are you ever going to give up? Give up on Fabian?"

I sigh, but shrug. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"You mean yes," Amber declares.

Quiet falls on us again. There's nothing to say. I walk up to the window and sit. Three constellations are clear. Sagittarius, Columba and Phoenix. I wish life could be as simple as constellations and stars and light. Fabian was my light, but now I'm lost in a darkness of loneliness. My stupid knight and shining armor has left me stranded in the tower.

_Believe... _A voice tells me. The same voice that brought me back to life.

"Sarah..." I mutter.

Amber looks at me. "What?"

"Nothing!"

_Believe._

Believe? Every time she tells me that, it means I need my inner power. Believe Nina, believe!

"What's that?" Amber asks, worried. What is that? A loud hissing sound. What? It's me.

"Nina, you are glowing!" Amber exclaims.

I look down at myself. I am! The light! I have a light again! Fabian is done! I'm done with Fabian, right? The yellow light dies down.

"Aww, it was pretty!" Amber complains.

I jump to my feet and rush over to my bed. "Just get some sleep and forget that happened, kay?"

"Yeah... whatever. Night Nina," Amber yawns, turning off her lamp.

"Night..."

What was that? I have to be over Fabian. Sarah sent me a message. And it was clear. Get over Fabian. Just give him to Joy! The message is true. Joy, I give you permission to take Fabian. i could care less, I think.

I close my eyes and begin to feel myself drifting off. Unexpectedly, my phone begins to ring. I open my eyes sleepily and roll over to grab it from my bedside table. It's a phone call. From Fabian.

I wonder what he wants. Maybe he wants to break my heart again. I am _not_, letting that happen again. I press ignore.

Then, I slam my phone down. Next to me, Amber stirs. Oops. I silently pull the covers over me and close my eyes. I haven't slept happily in ages.

**Fabian**

Rejected. Shut out. Ignored. Those simple words are explaining my situation. Nina _ignored _me! And she has a good reason for doing so. But, Joy came onto me! She seduced me! But, I kissed her. I deserve it.

I slam my phone down. Next to me, Eddie stirs. Oops. I silently curse my self for being so stupid.

Then, I stand up and pull on my jacket. It's time to go out. I need fresh air. I tiptoe out of my room and down the stairs. The grandfather clock bongs, it's eleven o'clock. I look up behind me to see old Vic sleeping soundly. Perfect.

The large door creaks open and I quietly run out. The cold September air sends shivers down my back. It's a full moon tonight. I jog through the woods to get to the fields. It's my calm spot. My zone. I lie down and look up. I'm able to spot 3 constellations: Sagittarius, Columba and Phoenix.

"Fabian."

My eyes widen. I know that voice. I _know _that voice.

"Fabian."

This time, I freeze.

"Fabian help! He's got me! He's got me!" Nina's voice screams.

Somehow, this knocks me out of my trance.I jump to my feet. I need to save her!

"FABIAN!" It's coming from the woods.

My legs do exactly what I tell them to do. Sprint. I speed towards the woods.

"HELP FABIAN! HELP!"

I run faster and faster. She needs me. She needs me to save her. She needs me! SHE NEEDS ME!

I charge into the woods. "HELP ME FABIAN! HELP ME! HE'S GOT ME! HE'S GOT ME! HEELLLPPPP!"

"LET GO OF HER!" I yell.

"FABIAN!"

I fall. Right into a trap.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming

**By the way, I have a contest but only one person has entered. Please enter!_  
_**

* * *

_"Shh..."_

_"Sarah?" I call, "Are you-are you here?"_

_"He needs you..."_

_"Who? Who needs me?" I demand._

_"The boy..." _

_"Fabian? He needs me? Why?"_

_"Your friends too..."_

_"What? Not my friends! Please!"_

_Nothing. Silence._

_Suddenly, golden rain pours down in front of me, forming a wall of water. An electric shock zips through my body. My hair stands on end. Believe. Something is supposed to happen. I stare at the wall of gold rain. That's when I see it. My friends. In the wall of water. _

_Amber, Patricia and Joy are crying. Banging their fists against the door screaming my name. Calling for me. They need me._

_Jerome, Alfie and Eddi are tied up against a wooden plank. Alfie lies motionless, while Jerome tries to wake him up. Eddie is chanting something. Something like my name..._

_Fabian is lying in a pool of blood. A blade stuck in his ._

_NO! I run up to the water and hit it. Nothing. They are trapped. No. No. No._

_A sharp voice pierces my head. "Your friends..."_

_"WHO ARE YOU?"_

_"Nina."_

_"NO!"_

_"NINA!"_

I wake up sweating. Amber is staring at me, worried. Unable to speak, I pull her into a hug. She hugs me back, obviously confused. It was just a dream, right?

"Are you okay? You were screaming all of our names and shouting something," She explained, her brow flickering confused.

"Just a... nightmare. Just go back to sleep." I reply sullenly. She stares at me for a while, but then backs away and gets into bed.

That dream meant something. Was it telling the future? NO! Fabian will not die. I- I love him.

I close my eyes and right when I'm half-asleep, someone runs into the room.

"AMBER, NINA! Fabian is missing. He wasn't in his bed when I woke up to go to the bathroom!"


End file.
